


Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

by Underthenarniansun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthenarniansun/pseuds/Underthenarniansun
Summary: Jason just got his job at the coffee shop and of course he messed up someone’s order





	Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

Jason had been working at the café for maybe a week and he still wasn’t great at it. He was learning though. 

It was just rough when he got a middle-ages businesswoman in who was dissatisfied with her macchiato because it didn’t have the right amount of foam. 

He still mixed up orders too, especially when a large group was ordering together. Like when a group of college kids came in. 

Jason recognized them. He went to the same school as them. One of them was a guy who Jason was very familiar with. Percy Jackson. 

They had talked a few times and, to be quite honest, Jason had a bit of a crush on him. 

So, understandably, he got a bit flustered while the man was ordering his drink. 

He tried his best though and as he called up the group one by one, he was happy to see they all seemed happy with their drinks. 

Until it was Percy’s turn. 

“Hey, um, Jason?” Percy asked, “Not to be a dick, but i asked for soy milk, not regular. I’m actually lactose intolerant.”

“Oh shit.” Jason said, “Ah, I mean, shoot. Um, yeah, I’ll make you a new one.”

Jason carefully remade the drink, making sure to use soy milk this time, then he handed it to Percy. 

“Thanks a latte.” Percy said, smirking. Then he winked, winked, and put something in the tip jar. 

Jason blushed and tried to busy himself by cleaning the espresso machine. 

He thought nothing of the tip jar until they were closing. 

“Jason,” Piper, his coworker, said, “There’s something in here for you.”

“Huh?” He questioned.

“Someone left you their phone number.” Piper was smirking at him, handing him a piece of paper. 

Jason took it from her and looked at it. It had a phone number and was signed from Percy.

The second that they finished cleaning and all the employees were dismissed, Jason texted the number, “hey percy, this is jason”

Within minutes, there was a reply. 

“hey, so, this is kind of forward, but would you want to go on a date sometime?”

Jason smiled to himself, and replied. 

“anything but coffee”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! as always, my tumblr is underthenarniansun if you want to send me prompts there!


End file.
